This disclosure relates generally to the Applicant's earlier filed design patent, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 29/417,364 and U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/801,754.
Prior attempts at designing breakaway rope holders have come up short for lack of durability, level of attachment to a rope, and for myriad other shortcomings. No known prior art meet the design objectives of the current system and method and thus an improved breakaway rope holder is advantageous.